


In a Flash

by reejay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, background stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reejay/pseuds/reejay
Summary: Inspired by reylo_prompts: "Hothead Rey gets into some epic road rage with an asshole driver in an obnoxiously nice car with blacked out windows. She has no chill and prompts it to pull over so she can kick the drivers ass. Ben pulls over and steps out. *Oh no, he’s hot* ensues."After a near collision, they end up at the same party - can Rey grit her teeth and still pull off a perfect birthday party for Poe? Can Ben make up possibly the world's worst first impression to her?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 124





	1. Crash

It’s a perfect November morning. There’s nothing quite like it, when the fog and rain and clouds clear and it’s both breathtakingly sunny and so incredibly cold you need five layers. Even Rey, a dedicated summer enthusiast, can’t deny the appeal of the day. It almost seems like a day that is destined to go well – and she really, really, fucking needs a good day.  
Poe’s birthday was earlier this week, but he refused to celebrate day of – all attempts where ferociously stonewalled.

_ “Poe, honestly, we could just go for dinner! I bet it would be really nice.” Rey pleads, knowing he’s stubborn but unable to bear the idea of letting his birthday slide by as if it were just a normal Tuesday. Canto’s, their favourite bar for a quick drink post-work or a less-quick series of drinks on a weekend, is humming busily around them, busy for a Wednesday but nothing like the weekends they’ve danced away. Chewie is on bar today, which means that oldies are being played, a titch too loud because his hearing is starting to go. _  
_“Reyby, absolutely not, you KNOW my rule.” Poe shakes his head and laughs at her, finishing his pint and setting it down with a muted clink on the table._  
_ “A birthday deserves recognition, but it deserves the right kind of recognition,” he continues. “As such, I will be accepting birthday sex the day of,” he pauses to nod at Finn, who blushes, and Rey rolls her eyes, “and a filthy rager the following Saturday.”_

As she sings along to the radio, savouring the sunshine and the autumn colours, she nears the main road that will take her from an afternoon study session at school up to the suburb that she and Finn and Poe call home. Twenty minutes pass; there’s almost no traffic but there are a handful of families walking their kids around the neighbourhood to burn weekend energy, and she savours each one she sees – the bundled up kids either clinging to their parents or running ahead, the parents either corralling or laughing.  
She’s enjoying the drive so much that when she sees her turn coming up, she’s almost surprised. Quickly shoulder-checking, she shifts the car to begin to turn right, humming under her breath –

A black car comes out of nowhere, ripping through the oncoming light and turning left, aiming for the same lane she is now in, too late for her to change direction or speed up; they can’t see her, there’s no way, but she’s already in the way and Rey know, she knows, that she is about to hit, she braces herself and can only watch the car coming closer and closer and then

It stops. A stunned pale face looks up at her through the windshield and across his engine, and Rey realizes that they have both stopped and are just sitting, stunned.  
Suddenly, she is shaking, and then all of a sudden she realizes that this asshole almost killed them both, best case scenario almost definitely would have wrecked her car – and BB8 is orange, not grey or black – she is the most visible she could be. That thought enrages her, and all of a sudden she is out of her car, door open behind her, car still running, shrilling at her because the door is open, the keys are still in the car, and she’s already at his door and wrenching it open.

“What the FUCK were you thinking??? NOT ONLY were you SPEEDING in a heavily residential area, but you DIDN’T HAVE RIGHT OF WAY, JACKASS.” She is shaking, yelling, almost crying, but she’s too furious and it can’t be stopped or helped. “I have every right to call the cops on you, there is no WAY you were clocking 30 miles an hour.” She sucks in another breath, mind still racing faster than she can control, ready to keep yelling.

“I’m sorry.” A quiet murmur, a low rumble from the car. Startled, she looks down and really looks at the other driver, for the first time.  
Looking up at her, quickly glancing down to stare at his hands still on the wheel is one of the biggest men she’s ever seen, folded into the nicest car she’s ever seen. He must be at least – at least – six foot at least, his shoulders so broad that you can barely see the car seat that must be behind him. He looks back up at her, and he’s – odd-looking, but in a good way. Big eyes, big nose, big lips, dark hair a little too long – all soft, looking up at her apologetically. Pushing his hair back with one hand, he sighs and it’s as if it reminds her that she’s angry.

“Okay, well that’s all and good but,” she’s sputtering, running out of steam, and she’s irritated by it but it just makes her mind blank even further, so she settles for taking her hand off his car door and moving back. “I still think you are a negligent, risky, bad driver. You’re lucky that I’m running late.” With that, she slams his door in his face, stalks back to her car, and drives away. It takes her getting back to her and Finn and Poe’s apartment building to stop shaking, and when she shows up at Finn and Poe’s apartment, just one floor up from her own, she bursts into tears and they both cluck and fuss over her, eventually deciding that Finn will continue birthday party prep, and that Poe will go to her apartment with her to reroute the night back to a party feel via Poe picking her outfit, hair, and makeup. He has been begging her to let him do this for months, and she only cracks as it is his birthday celebration, and she feels awful for showing up crying to what was meant to be a tipsy, cheery get-ready pre-party.

And that’s how, two hours later, a happily drunk Rey opens Finn and Poe’s door to welcome in the next (very late) guest, in a floral light pink sundress from the back of her closet that she never wears because it is very much about her boobs and she’s never considered them to be that fantastic, with her hair down and curled which she never does because who has the time, with eyeliner and pink lipgloss that Poe manhandled her into –

And for the second time that day, she is staring at the jackass who almost killed them both.


	2. Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey resolves to suck it up and grin her way through the party for Poe's sake; Ben does his best to keep his distance. Neither succeeds.

They’re both just standing there, staring at each other, and Rey is vaguely grateful in the back of her head that the _jackass _from earlierlooks fairly panicked.

  
It’s weird to be looking _up _at him – she was right, he’s at least six foot, surely a little taller.  
His hair is pushed back, and she can see now that he is not just a mass of black fabric, but is in fact wearing a fitted – _very well fitted – _black sweater, with – _equally well fitted _– black jeans and black sneakers.

“I swear I didn’t follow you here.” He blurts this out in a panic, and Rey blinks.  
“Um,” she starts, but there’s a sudden cry from behind her, and she turns to see Poe standing with his arms up in the air, having just stepped out of the kitchen into the hallway that leads to the living room. He looks just as stunned as her and the _jackass, _but much, much, much happier.

  
“BENNY!” He crows, and she turns back to the _jackass _to see him wincing but still smiling at Poe, and she steps to the side, still holding the door, as Poe rushes forward to hug him.  
Poe pulls back and his grin is huge, only confusing Rey more. He takes the _jackass _who is apparently named Ben by the hand and pulls him past Rey, into the living room, and Ben throws an apologetic glance over his shoulder at her, shoulders up around his chin, hunched over as if to somehow hide or make himself smaller. She follows them, slowly, still stunned he is here.

  
“Everybody,” announces Poe to the crowded room, people standing in corners, sitting on chairs and the floor, empty cans already littering the room in clusters, music playing so loud he has to raise his voice over the music and chatter. “This is BEN, the closest thing to a brother I’ve ever known, and the busiest son-of-a-bitch you’ll ever meet!”  
And that’s when Rey realizes – the _jackass _is Tequila Ben. They’ve all heard about Ben before; Poe grew up next to him, and they’ve all met Leia and Han at other, less frenzied events; Ben is the brother Poe never had, but is always too busy for parties, so he’s sent a card and good tequila every year.  
Rey owes some of the best nights of her life and some of the worst hangovers to this _jackass. _

Poe can make anyone cheer, so the whole room cheers, and it is partly because it is his fucking _birthday _but Poe is also holding up a full bottle of tequila, obviously this year’s present from Ben – so Rey lets it go, choosing to just – avoid him.  
She doesn’t cheer, though. She chugs her drink and then goes to get a new one.  
It’s Poe’s _birthday. _His so-called _best friend _has finally deigned to show at his party. Rey is one of his _other _best friends, which means being a _good fucking friend _and not punching his _other _best friend right in his tall _jackass _face.  
She’s going to need to get drunker.

Two hours later, Rey knows she’s about as drunk as she should get tonight, and it’s _annoying. _It seems like every time she has maneuvered enough space between her and _Ben _to forget his existence, he somehow pops up almost next to her, and the truly infuriating thing is that Ben doesn’t even seem to _want _to be near her.  
“Like a pop-up book from Hell,” she mutters under her breath. She’s escaped to the kitchen, under the guise of making another batch of sangria. Grabbing a container of orange and apple slices from the fridge (thank you Finn for the pre-party prep), she dumps it into the now-empty punch bowl, adding a healthy amount of orange juice on top, some simple syrup, and then slices a lemon and squeezes both halves into the mix.  
“Funny how Poe never mentioned what a _shit _driver fun Tequila Ben is!” she grunts under her breath, forcing the cork out of a bottle of cheap Pinot Noir from the top of the fridge. Dumping it into the bowl, she grumbles, trying to vent out all her irritation _now _before she has to return to the living room and paste a smile onto her face every time Ben somehow inexplicably ends up next to her, fidgeting and stuttering, looking anywhere _but _directly at her.

If she’s being really, truly honest – she’s still furious with him, but he also doesn’t have to treat her like she’s a total hag. When Poe wrestled her into the dress, with its sweetheart neckline, tight waist, and thankfully knee-length skirt, she thought – well, first she thought that she looked nice. Pretty, even. Not to Tequila Ben, apparently – he’d rather be anywhere but near her, and it stings, a little, that he is so repulsed by her. And okay, yes, she yelled at him – and he’s a terrible driver – but he’s still a presumably straight human male, and a tiny, _tiny, infinitesimal _part of her is hurt that even at what feels like the prettiest she’s been in a long time, that he wouldn’t even _look _at her. Grabbing the slightly sticky serving spoon, she mixes the whole mess together, then sticks a finger in it and pops it into her mouth. It’ll do. She’s probably been hiding for too long, anyway. Picking the bowl up off the counter and placing the spoon back inside it, Rey sighs and then straightens, setting her shoulders back and pasting on a smile.  
She hears Finn suddenly.  
“No, no, I’m sure we have more beer in the fridge, let’s both check, come on, I think Rey’s in the kitchen, have you met Rey yet? You’ll love her, everyone loves Rey.” Finn sounds so drunk, and Rey feels her painstakingly fake smile shift into something a little realer. Another voice, unfamiliar, murmurs something rushed, and she thinks she hears “No, no, really don’t want to be a bother,” but she shrugs it off and moves towards the entrance from the kitchen to the hallway.  
And then – disaster strikes.  
  
  
As Rey turns and steps towards the hallway, punch bowl in her arms, Ben stumbles into the room, almost as if he’s been pushed, and unlike this morning, there is _no _time for him stop, and he bumps straight into her, his brown eyes already wide with horror, and then the bowl – tips.  
Cold. She is so cold, suddenly, from the chest down, and all she can smell is red wine with a faint hint of orange. Looking down, Rey sees – an empty punch bowl still in her hands, and the white tile floor is _red. _Finn pops up behind Ben and gasps, and Rey looks up, past Ben as he stutters out something like an apology, straight into Finn’s eyes.  
  
“I am going to go change. I will be back.” Without another word, not even caring that she is still dripping sangria, everywhere, Rey nudges (okay, maybe shoves, but he _truly _deserves it) Ben to the side, skirts carefully around a frozen and wide-eyed Finn, and leaves, walking as if on autopilot out of their apartment towards her own.

Rey makes it into her apartment and then – bursts into laughter. She is still standing in her foyer, frozen, dripping sangria and trying to figure out the least messy way to get to a towel, when she hears a knock on her door. Assuming it’s Finn, she sighs and turns to open the door.  
Somehow, she isn’t even surprised to see Ben. Again. The only thing she's surprised about is that she almost finds it funny, now. Why wouldn't the Universe be throwing them together? What's next, he floods her apartment? 

“Finn told me your apartment number – we – they – I thought I could, um.” Ben has his hands jammed in his pockets, looking at the floor, nervously glancing up at her and then back down to his – _enormous, _Jesus Christ, they are huge, how did she not notice that – shoes.

“I wanted to check if you were OK, and I wanted to apologize. For earlier.” He looks up at her, and Rey is startled that he really does look sorry. A piece of hair falls into his eyes, and he pushes it back and she can see that his hand is actually _shaking _a little. She can feel something inside her soften, and she relaxes a little and waves him.   
"Come on, you might as well just come in." She steps back into the hall and holds the door for him as he steps in, awkwardly trying to avoid the drips of red wine she has left all over the floor. After he's stepped inside, she pushes the door closed and turns to face him. Ben's shoulders are hunched again, and he truly looks miserable.   
“I was really nervous, earlier, driving over – I haven’t been – I haven’t been a very good friend, for the last few years, and I – I mean, I’m sure you know I haven’t really been around. I wasn’t looking. I’m so sorry, I feel – I feel terrible that I scared you like that. I really didn’t mean to.”  
  
“Ben, honestly, I do appreciate that. I just – I need to go change, I feel – so sticky. I’m just – like I’m just soaked right now.” As she speaks, something flashes through his eyes, before it’s replaced by a wince and another apologetic glance.  
“I’m really sorry, your dress - I ruined it, you looked beautiful – you look beautiful, I’m sorry I ruined it.”  
“Oh. Um. Thank you.” Rey crosses her arms over her chest and – his eyes flick down, quickly, but they do. And looking up at him, Rey is suddenly aware of how _tall _he is, and just how – she thought he was odd-looking, earlier, but now – she thinks he might be handsome.  
She is aware, suddenly, of how quiet her apartment is. How empty it is, just the two of them, standing in her hallway. _He thought she looked beautiful. _  
“You think I look beautiful?” It’s like she can’t help it, she can’t not say it – she felt so awkward tonight, like a pageant toddler, and she has to know if he meant it. It just slips out before she can stop herself and then she just stands there, staring at him, holding her breath. She feels like she’s waiting for – something to happen, but she doesn’t want to let herself imagine just what that is yet.  
  
“Rey, I,” he looks up at her and laughs, but it’s humourless. “I think you are crazy beautiful, I thought that earlier, actually.” Ben rubs the back of his neck and grimaces at her.  
Rey steps closer, unable to help herself. Maybe the sangria is sinking in through her skin somehow. She feels tipsy again, the scent of red wine still heavy between them.  
“That’s funny, because when I opened the door today, at Poe and Finn's, I was, um. Pretty surprised?” She looks up at him and smiles. “And mad. Definitely still a little mad. But, um, it's really nice that you came out for Poe's birthday. We've been hearing about Tequila Ben for years.”  
Ben just looks confused, and Rey steps forward again, still speaking.  
“You know, birthdays are really important to me. I didn’t really – I didn’t really celebrate them growing up. So I just – I like things to go well.” She smiles up at him. “I know you didn’t do this on purpose. I get it. I think it's really nice that you came, even if you were nervous. I also - heard Finn behind you – he’s weirdly strong, when he drinks.”  
“Yeah, but he wasn’t – um, it wasn’t his fault.” Ben seems even more confused when she steps closer again – he actually tries to step back, but the wall is behind him now, and Rey waits to see if she should actually step back, but the way he is looking at her, confused but a little hopeful, she’s _sure _now.  
“Rey, um – am I totally misreading this, or?” His voice trails off as Rey reaches out and hooks a finger into one of his belt loops, and she can hear him inhale sharply.  
“So… I need to get out of this dress.” She can’t believe she’s doing this. She never does this.  
“Maybe you could help me?”

* * *

Ben kisses like he drives, Rey finds out. Hard and fast. In only a few moments, they have progressed from a soft, questioning kiss, where she genuinely thinks he was holding his breath, to him placing his hands firmly on her waist and turning them so she is pressed up against the wall, his entire body up against her. Rey had tried her best to keep her sangria-soaked dress off of him, but Ben had just grunted and pressed himself fully against her, pulling one of her thighs up with his hand so he can better grind against her.  
  
“I _knew _you weren’t wearing a bra.” He says it so quietly against her neck, as if to himself, that she almost misses it. He’s got one hand on her right breast and he just absolutely _covers _it, and his thumb is relentless, circling and swiping over her nipple and she can’t _think, _every movement is like it’s rocketing down to her cunt and she can feel herself tighten, spasm, when he reaches and _pinches. _   
“You were – you were looking?”  
“Jesus _fucking _Christ, I couldn’t stop looking, I felt like a creep,” he growls in her ear, mouth back on her neck, open-mouth kisses scraping his teeth along the side of her neck as she moans. He _was _looking. He was looking.  
“Rey, can I, please?” He breaks their kiss to look down at her, and she feels like she can’t breathe as he touches one of the straps on her dress, toying with it, lifting it off her skin.  
“Yeah, you can – please, Ben, _please._” She is reaching back up for him, pulling him back in towards her, and he groans as they kiss and he slips the straps off her shoulders, one by one, pushing her dress down to just under her breasts.  
And then both hands are on her breasts, squeezing, plucking at her nipples, and his mouth moves to her neck and she feels like she’s on fire, as he kisses down her neck, over her collarbone, down to the swell of her breasts.  
  
“You taste like sangria,” he chuckles, and she starts to laugh and then moans at the feeling of his breath over the space between her breasts, her head tipping back against the wall. Then his tongue is back, a long hot lick over the swell of her right breast, sucking her nipple into his mouth, circling and flicking his tongue over her, her hands in his hair. She can’t stop herself from crying out, and then he’s sinking down further, pulling her dress down with him.  
  
“What – what are you doing?” She stutters now, and when he looks up at her from the floor where he’s now resting on his knees, her breath catches in her throat and she’s _so _wet. He smiles, and his hand moves up her leg, along her inner thigh, palm a hot pressure against her, stopping only when she can feel the tips of his fingers at the edge of her panties.  
“I’m trying to make some shit up to you.” His voice is so low now that she, stupidly, thinks that she can _feel _it, and then his thumb shifts and he’s touching her, really touching her, thumb sliding down her clit to where she’s wet and _aching _for him, and she cries out, hands tensing in his hair.

  
“Fuck, you’re _so _wet.” He groans it, and she’s never felt so wanted. He looks at her cunt like he’s _hungry _for her.  
And then he’s _on _her, mouth open, covering her entire cunt, tongue moving on her, even through her underwear, and she’s begging him, even as his hands pull her underwear down, not even all the way off, just down to barely above her knees, and then his tongue is on her cunt, like he’s drinking from her, and she has _never _felt like this. She’s already so close, and when he moves up, tongue flat and covering all of her as he licks up her to swipe over her clit, and then he’s sucking on her clit, pulling her into his mouth where he can circle with his tongue, and she’s crying out, she’s already _so _close.  
“Ben, please, I need,” she cries out, gasping at the end as he pulls off her and swipes a thumb over her clit.  
“What, Rey, what do you need?” He growls at her. “I know you’re close, I can feel it, tell me.”  
“Your hands, in me,” she chokes out, eyes rolling back as he moves his thumb over her clit faster, flicking up and down. Then she feels one of his fingers trace over her, so gently, and she whines, she actually whines for him, because her cunt is _aching _she feels so empty.  
  
Rey looks down, and moans when she sees that Ben is watching, like he can’t look away, as he slowly, slowly, starts to ease his index finger into her, his mouth slightly open like he still can’t believe this is happening. And then he’s so deep, and his fingers are so much _bigger _than hers – it’s been a long time, since Rey's felt anyone’s fingers but her own, and her eyes close and her head tips back. And then he’s moving, in and out, a steady, heavy rhythm, swearing under his breath and she moans but then his mouth is back on her clit, and she is crying out and her hips are rocking into him, and it might be minutes or seconds but then he’s sliding another finger into her and he just _crooks _them up, and –

“_Ben!!!” _

When Rey's brain starts working again, she is the most relaxed she has maybe _ever _been, and Ben is standing again, slowly kissing her, mouthing along her neck and jaw before coming back to her mouth.  
“We, um,” Rey is interrupted by Ben kissing her, again, and she almost totally loses her train of thought before he pulls back. “I’m sorry – I don’t think we have time,” he darts back in for another kiss, she can’t think –  
“Ben!” She laughs, pulling back from him firmly, his hands on the back her neck trying to pull her back even as she darts one hand up to clamp it over his mouth.  
“We should – go back to the party, before they come and get us.” He nods, but she can see his eyes flick down to her still bare chest, quickly, before his eyes are back on hers. She smiles, and he grins back.  
“But _after _the party, I think you should _definitely _come back here.” She can feel her smile getting bigger, as she watches his grin get even larger, almost turning into a smirk as he leans back in to kiss her again.  
“I couldn’t agree more,” he murmurs, and then his lips are back on hers and Rey thinks to herself that if they’ve already got away with this time away – what’s another couple minutes?

* * *

  
  
_An Hour Later_  


“So, do you think he’s dead or finally getting laid?” Poe is laughing as he falls onto the couch next to Finn, the cushions bouncing him for a moment as he settles, but Finn frowns next to him, turning into Poe and groaning.  
“God, Poe, don’t remind me! I feel _so _bad for how wet I got her. I really just meant to get him in the kitchen so they could _meet_, I had no idea she was holding the punch bowl.” Finn’s hands are covering his eyes, and Poe darts in to kiss him on the cheek in-between his fingers.  
Gently, he tugs Finn’s hands down from his face, and can’t help but smile when he sees how bad Finn really truly feels.   
“Believe me, I saw the way she was looking at him – she was already wet.” He darts back in again, unable to resist, and quickly kisses Finn on the mouth. “Besides, you know I can get a stain out of anything. And she barely even wears that dress anyway. Worst comes to worst, we’ll just replace it.” Leaning back, he slings an arm around Finn’s shoulders and sighs happily as Finn leans into him.  
  
“I think this’ll work out just fine. You know how Rey feels about birthdays. She always has a good time, no matter what.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First - thanks for the comments and kudos! 
> 
> Housekeeping:  
Neither Ben or Rey are *too* drunk to consent, in the perfect consensual universe I have constructed. I feel like this chapter had some rough segues in it but I am trying to get better at just producing work and NOT hoarding it until I feel it's perfect, so up it goes! 
> 
> Coming up: Rey's birthday, Ben's POV.


	3. Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben’s POV: Ben wants to make sure that Rey's birthday goes perfectly, start to finish.

It’s a perfect spring day. He can already tell, even though it’s just barely 7:30AM.   
From the bed, he can see the sky, and it’s the kind of clear pure blue that can only mean the day will be warm, maybe even unseasonably hot if there isn’t too much of a breeze.   
When his alarm had gone off, he had, as carefully as possible, untangled himself from Rey and rolled to his side of the bed to turn it off. She’d grumbled, from where she’s curled up in the middle of the bed, turned away from him, but hadn’t woken. He had specifically chosen an alarm that would be enough to wake him up, but not enough to disturb Rey.   
It’s May 4th. Somehow, somehow, he’s made this work for the past five months (almost six!), and he gets to wake up next to Rey on her birthday.

He’s been planning her birthday for weeks, and it’s only through some misplaced gift from God that her birthday is on a Saturday. God knows he doesn’t deserve it, or deserve her. He still can’t believe, after all the fuck ups he’s inflicted on his family and friends through the years, that he was lucky enough to meet her at all – let alone after he’d quit his soul-sucking job, when he’d finally been in a good place with his parents, finally found another job that doesn’t make him feel like he won’t shake apart at the end of the week.   
At 10AM, they’ll go with Finn and Poe to her favourite diner for brunch, and then he’s taking her to the boardwalk just an hour’s drive away. She loves the ocean, and he loves to take her there, even if he doesn’t really like the wind, or the saltwater that the wind can fling in his face, or the kids that will be there yelling and running with their parents yelling and running after them – well, he truly doesn’t like much but he always likes making her happy.

  
After, they’ll relax at her place, and then they’ll go up to Finn and Poe’s for dinner – his parents will be there (_she fucking loves them – _he loves them because he has to, but she _loves them, _so of course he invited them), and after dinner, he’s arranged, with _so much help _from Finn and Poe, for all their friends (her friends) to surprise her at 8PM, and for her sake, he’ll do anything, even throw a party full of noise and drunk people and music and mess.

But that’s later. For now – he has his own plans, to start her day off right.   
So he carefully, carefully, moves back towards her, curling his body around her, back on his right side. He lets his body settle back in as close to her as he can be, slowly moving his left hand to settle on her hip. She’s wearing one of his shirts, sensible cotton panties underneath. With his thumb, he lifts her (_his_) shirt enough that his hand can slide up her waist. When he’s just under her breast, when he can feel the underside of her left breast just brush against his fingertips when she breathes in deeply, he tugs her towards him and ducks his head in to kiss the side of her neck, down by her shoulder. He works his way up to just under her ear, and that’s when he tugs her body back into him again, more firmly, and speaks.

  
“_Rey. _Wake up.” His hands on her waist tightens, and he gives her a small shake.   
He feels her tense again him, and then relax again. He gives her another tug, rolling his hips up into her this time, and feels her tense again, confused. He keeps kissing her neck, until he hears –

“Ben?” Her voice is rough from sleep, and he looks up to see her blearily looking at him over her shoulder. Ben can’t help but smile. She smiles back, even though she still seems half-asleep, confused, still making her way out of sleep towards him.   
“Happy birthday, babe.” He leans in for a kiss and feels her smile through the kiss.   
“Ben – _thank you._” She’s still smiling when he pulls back. “It’s my _birthday._”   
And that’s when he uses his hand on her side to _shove _her onto her back, and he rolls over her and between her legs.   
“Oh!” She gasps, and he can taste her surprise as he leans in to kiss her.

  
Rey’s favourite type of sex is greedy – she likes it fast, hard, rough; and because of that, he usually resolves to take it slow, slow, slow, until she’s desperate for it, begging him, and _then _he’ll fuck her. But because it’s morning, when she wakes up already wet, relaxed, ready for him – slow can go fuck itself.   
_It’s her fucking birthday. _She can have whatever she wants.   
  
So Ben is tugging her shirt off, kissing her hard as soon as it’s gone, and he shoves her underwear to the side so he can touch her, thumb circling her clit as his fingers move down to her cunt.   
He knew she’d be wet but she’s soaking, and he can’t help himself, one of his fingers slips inside her, and she’s gasping his name, hands on his shoulders, nails digging into him as he slips a second finger in before he’s even as deep as the first can go.

  
She’s begging him to go harder, deeper, and he’s losing his mind at how good she feels, just on his _hand, _so he rears back until he’s sitting on his heels, even as her hands reach and grasp to try and pull him back down, but his hands are already on her hips and he’s pulling her up and then onto him, the head of his cock notching into her, and he holds his breath as he sinks into her, not all the way but _most _of the way. He pauses for a second, panting, looking down at her, legs wide and cunt split open on him. Rey is lying on her back, hands clutching his forearms, her eyes glassy even as they look right into his own. He meant to check in – to make sure she’s OK, even though she _feels – so ready – _because he's big, she's told him so, but he can’t think, she feels so good, he’s never ready, he doesn’t think he’ll ever really understand what she does to him.   
Rey beats him to it, her hips tilting up into his as she starts to work herself on him, and then she moans, and she sounds _desperate _for him, which still, still, still blows his mind, that _she _might think she needs _him_.   
  
“Ben, _Ben, God, _what are you waiting for?” Her voice breaks in the middle, as she somehow sinks deeper onto him, and Ben can’t help himself, he leans down to kiss her once, hard, and then he leans back and _now _he’s all the way inside her. He pulls back and then he's fucking her, and as she cries out through his first strokes, he finds his rhythm, and he’s _relentless_, working her on his cock even as she gets wetter, louder, and – his jaw clenches – _tighter. _  
It’s just minutes of this and then she’s cumming on him, and logically he _knows _that she can cum quickly during morning sex, but it still takes him by surprise and he groans, desperately trying not to join her. He pulls out, he has to, roughly squeezing the base of his cock to try and convince it to _not _ruin this, and then he flips her over even as she cries out at the loss of him, and then she’s flat on her stomach and he tugs her underwear off and down her legs and as soon as they’re off her, he’s _on _her, as deep as he can go in one thrust, one hand bracing himself on the mattress by her head, the other holding her by the throat. Rey is keening, now, and he’s groaning in reply, moaning when he thrusts into her, feeling like he’s losing his mind.   
He moves his hand up, covering her mouth and tugging her face towards his so he can look in her eyes.

  
“You like it like that, huh? Like getting fucked like a slut, first thing? You want me to cum in you like this, just _using _you? You gonna be a good girl and cum for me again?”   
She shudders at his words, eyes drifting closed, and he can feel her tighten, her cunt spasming on his cock, and he feels like he’s going crazy. He’s so deep, and she’s so wet, so tight – he can feel her starting to lose it, again, and his hand is back on her throat, he can’t help it, moving her towards him so he can kiss her, deep, messy, as he thrusts in and then, when he’s as deep as he can go, he_ grinds _into her, feeling for that spot deep inside her that he _knows _will send her spiralling. And sure enough, she’s clamping down on him, her entire body arching, even as his weight is on her, her hips tilting back towards him, somehow he’s even deeper, and she’s gasping and then keening through their kiss, her hands clutching the sheets.   


Feeling her, hearing her, watching her, knowing that _he did this to her _– he loses his mind, and suddenly he’s _pounding _into her, brutally, still hitting that spot, and she’s limp but she’s crying out, shuddering, begging him to not stop, and then she tenses _again, _and he can’t tell if she’s cumming again or still cumming, and it’s all over for him. Groaning, cursing, he tucks his head into her shoulder and he’s cumming, so much that he can feel it leaking out of her where they’re still joined, and he just collapses on her.

A moment later, he realizes he maybe shouldn’t crush her for her birthday, and carefully pulls out – they both groan – then rolls them back onto their sides, as they started.   
Rey rolls over to face him, wrapping an arm around him and pulling herself in close, then she looks up.   
“Birthday sex?” She’s smiling, still panting a little, and even though there’s still creases from the pillow on one cheek, even though her hair is half in a ponytail and half out, Ben can’t help but think she is the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen.   
“Birthday sex.” He nods, smiling softly back at her. She leans in for a soft kiss, and he chases back after her for a firmer kiss.   
“I love you, Rey. Happy birthday.”   
“I love you too, Tequila Ben.”

His groan and her laugh ring through the apartment.   
It’s going to be a good day.   
  
Fuck it, it’s going to be a _great _day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Housekeeping: 
> 
> I did post chapter 2 just before this; please read that first or this will make zero sense. 
> 
> Rey is still asleep when Ben starts to kiss her; background is that they have developed enough rapport for her to explicitly consent to him initiating morning sex when she is still asleep. Many, many consent. Also, there's some name-calling, but again: in this universe, Rey has consented to it previously. They're not actually doing anything that they haven't discussed and done before.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a creative writing program currently and this perhaps MAY NOT be what they meant by free-writing but I'm truly just happy to be writing. Writers block can suck it.


End file.
